


Come find me

by Ambros



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, alternative universe, più o meno, è un po' strana soz
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - Ermal – prima che sia Ermal, quando ancora è quel ragazzo coi ricci che gli cadono sugli occhi e i jeans neri stretti e l'abbronzatura che ancora non gli è andata via, quando è ancora quel ragazzo che gli fa cadere il cellulare di mano, e forse non smetterà mai di esserlo, in realtà – cammina lentamente, con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans anche se riesce ad incastrarci solo le dita, una giacca di pelle buttata su una spalla, lo zaino sull'altra, ha le guance colorate di rosa e si spinge i ricci via dalla fronte. Cammina lentamente perché mette un piede davanti all'altro come i bambini che immaginano di camminare in equilibrio su una distesa di lava.





	Come find me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sarò molto onesta e molto breve (anche se ho letto che non si dovrebbe dire ma BLABLA): sono ancora nella fase in cui sto cercando di sbloccarmi per tornare a scrivere in tranquillità quindi questa cosa è scritta un po' di corsa, un po' senza un'idea precisa. E si vede. Spero solo che sia una cosa vagamente leggibile!  
> Also, side note: lo so che sono una patata sociale e sono incapace di rispondere ai commenti perché sono fatta male, però li leggo e li rileggo tutti trecentomila volte e sono molto molto grata per questo fandom. Ora vadoh.
> 
> Mi trovate su Tumblr come sometimesambroswrites!

La prima volta che lo vede Fabrizio si tira su con uno scatto perché è disteso su una panchina che in realtà è solo un blocco di cemento, ma c'è ancora il sole perché sono le sei di sera ed è solo metà Settembre, quindi c'è sole ma non troppo, quel tanto che basta a giustificare il fatto che se ne stia disteso con le gambe accavallate.

Roberto gli ha mandato un messaggio dieci minuti fa dicendogli _un quarto d'ora e arrivo_ e poi una serie di consonanti che Fabrizio ci ha messo tre minuti buoni a decifrarla, ad estrapolare un _questo posto fa schifo, chiedi a tuo padre di assumermi_ a cui Fabrizio ha solo arricciato un angolo delle labbra in un sorriso che non era proprio un sorriso.

E ora è lì, col cellulare tirato su a fargli ombra sul viso, una giacca di pelle buttata sulle spalle perché non voleva presentarsi all'Università solo con la canottiera degli AC/DC che ha più buchi e macchie d'olio che stoffa, e quando lo vede si tira su di scatto e il cellulare gli scivola tra le mani e gli cade in grembo.

Ermal – prima che sia Ermal, quando ancora è quel ragazzo coi ricci che gli cadono sugli occhi e i jeans neri stretti e l'abbronzatura che ancora non gli è andata via, quando è ancora quel ragazzo che gli fa cadere il cellulare di mano, e forse non smetterà mai di esserlo, in realtà – cammina lentamente, con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans anche se riesce ad incastrarci solo le dita, una giacca di pelle buttata su una spalla, lo zaino sull'altra, ha le guance colorate di rosa e si spinge i ricci via dalla fronte. Cammina lentamente perché mette un piede davanti all'altro come i bambini che immaginano di camminare in equilibrio su una distesa di lava.

Fabrizio non sa che Ermal è _Ermal_ , non ancora, ma poi si scorderà del momento prima di questo, prima di Ermal.

Ora è a sedere sulla panchina, ha recuperato il cellulare senza farlo cadere per terra e gli occhi del ragazzo – di Ermal, si chiede sempre quando Ermal abbia smesso di essere _il ragazzo_ e forse direbbe _adesso_ , ora che lo guarda e Ermal ha quegli occhi scuri e luminosi che sono un po' la fine di Fabrizio, lo guarda e Fabrizio ci mette un attimo a capire che è perché sta camminando accanto a Roberto e Roberto lo ha visto e gli rivolge un breve cenno con la mano.

Fabrizio si alza e si strofina le mani sui jeans – i jeans strappati che un tempo erano strappati intenzionalmente e ora sono solo un disastro.

Roberto si ferma ad un paio di passi da lui, Ermal con un secondo di ritardo, ancora impegnato a camminare sulla sua distesa di lava. Un po' gli toglie il fiato così da vicino, un po' di più che mentre lo guardava da lontano.

Roberto lo abbraccia brevemente, con un braccio solo, e Fabrizio gli lancia un'occhiata indagatrice perché non è da lui, riesce a distrarlo da Ermal per qualche secondo prima che gli dica: “Lui è Ermal,” e Fabrizio si ritrovi a guardarlo di nuovo, a stringergli la mano per un attimo.

“Fabrizio,” gli dice, e Ermal sorride in quel modo che poi Fabrizio avrà modo di imparare, quello che gli addolcisce lo sguardo.

Roberto gli tira una mezza spallata e Fabrizio si infila le mani nelle tasche della giacca. “Stavamo pensando di andare a bere qualcosa più tardi.”

Fabrizio scrolla le spalle, stringe per un attimo le labbra, si fa due calcoli; è relativamente sicuro che suo padre non lo licenzierà se arriva in ritardo la mattina dopo. Relativamente.

“Ci porti tu?”

Fabrizio alza gli occhi al cielo. “Ho alternative?”

Roberto sorride, il suo sorriso a trentadue denti: “No.”

Fabrizio ruota gli occhi.

Ermal sorride con un angolo delle labbra mentre li osserva. Ha i ricci illuminati dagli ultimi raggi di sole, e anche gli occhi, di striscio, e Fabrizio poi ci ripensa e un po' lo sa perché si ricorda poco e niente del _prima_ di Ermal.

*

Devono parcheggiare ad un paio di strade dal locale. Roberto ha invitato Gemma perché ci vede lungo, e quando Fabrizio ha aggrottato le sopracciglia in un'espressione preoccupata ha alzato gli occhi al cielo, gli ha tirato uno scappellotto e ha detto: “Ha una spilla con scritto _pride_ attaccata allo zaino.”, e Fabrizio si è sentito vagamente meglio.

Ermal li sta aspettando fuori dal locale, la giacca di pelle a coprirgli le spalle e una maglietta bianca e sottile con lo scollo a V; sta muovendo distrattamente le dita sullo schermo del cellulare, senza guardarlo davvero.

Roberto richiama la sua attenzione con un _Oi_ che gli fa alzare il capo; gli si stendono le labbra in un sorriso mentre si fa scivolare il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni neri su cui si curva la luce, e Fabrizio si passa nervosamente le dita tra i capelli, spingendoli all'indietro.

Due ragazze si stanno baciando a pochi passi da Ermal, tutte risate che sanno di alcol e mani infilate nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans.

Roberto si lascia scivolare il cellulare in tasca: “Gemma dice di cominciare a prendere un tavolo.”

Fabrizio si scansa per far entrare Ermal prima di lui.

Ermal gli sorride, e quando abbassa il capo i ricci gli ricadono sugli occhi.

*

Finiscono a ballare.

Prima finiscono su un divanetto stretto perché Roberto e Gemma occupano quello di fronte, e Fabrizio scopre che Ermal ha le gambe lunghe quanto le sue e le loro ginocchia continuano ad urtare il tavolino o scontrarsi quando seguono il ritmo della musica.

Fabrizio prende solo una birra, Ermal scuote il capo quando si offre di prendere qualcosa anche a lui. Roberto e Gemma sono nel loro mondo e Fabrizio si schiarisce la voce due volte prima di chiedere ad Ermal dell'Università.

Ermal studia Lingue, come Roberto. Fabrizio lavora nell'officina di suo padre. Nessuno dei due sa bene cosa se ne faranno di queste cose con cui si riempiono le giornate. Ermal dice: “Non c'ho mai capito assolutamente niente di macchine,” mentre se ne sta col mento poggiato sul palmo della mano, il gomito sul tavolo; si è tolto la giacca e Fabrizio pensa che ora ogni tanto lascia che le loro ginocchia si scontrino apposta.

Fabrizio fa un mezzo sorriso, prende un sorso di birra. “Col padre meccanico per forza di cose,” lascia un po' la frase in sospeso.

Ermal si fa vibrare un breve _mmmh_ tra le labbra e non gli chiede altro, lascia vagare gli occhi sul resto del locale semibuio dove c'è gente che balla. Gli chiede: “Ti va?” e inclina il capo, i ricci che seguono il movimento.

Fabrizio dice: “Ballo malissimo.”, perché è equo che lo avverta.

Ermal ride: “Anche io.”

*

Finiscono a ballare. Malissimo.

Non hanno idea di cosa fare, non finché Ermal non prende un respiro profondo prima di allacciargli le mani dietro al collo con un passo avanti e Fabrizio poggia le proprie sui suoi fianchi, esitando per un attimo finché Ermal non gli preme il viso contro l'incavo del collo.

È più semplice quando Ermal gli poggia le labbra contro la pelle e Fabrizio gli stringe le dita sui fianchi, quando smettono di seguire la musica e sentono solo il sangue che gli scorre nelle orecchie e i loro respiri leggermente affannati.

È semplice quando Fabrizio gli chiede: “Vuoi venire da me?” e Ermal annuisce con gli occhi lucidi e le labbra gonfie. Fabrizio si sente un livido sottopelle vicino alla clavicola.

*

Ermal si lascia scappare una risata quando vede la Punto e si copre immediatamente le labbra con le mani, gli occhi spalancati che ancora ridono. Fabrizio gli lancia un'occhiataccia che avrebbe più effetto se non fosse distratto dal modo in cui i ricci di Ermal sono stati scompigliati dalle sue dita.

Ermal solleva le mani in un gesto di resa: “Non ho diritto di parola, io mi sposto in metro.”

“Ecco.”

Ermal tamburella con le dita sulle proprie gambe mentre Fabrizio guida – prova a guidare, non riesce a smettere di seguirne il movimento.

“Qualche problema?”

Fabrizio gli lancia un'occhiata, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla strada o dalle sue dita per un momento, vede il sorriso furbo sulle labbra di Ermal, il modo in cui solleva le sopracciglia in una piccola sfida. Si sente un sorriso sulle labbra quando ci passa la mano, forzando il proprio sguardo sulla strada, tra le proprie dita mormora: “Stronzo.”

Ermal butta la testa all'indietro e ride.

*

Ermal ha i ricci sparsi sul cuscino, le guance e il petto colorati di rosa, di rosso dove Fabrizio ha posato le labbra, ha le gambe avvolte attorno ai suoi fianchi, le cosce che gli scivolano contro la pelle, ha gli occhi chiusi e la bocca spalancata anche se non emette un suono, solo gemiti di gola che rimangono incastrati tra le sue labbra e quelle di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio ha la voce roca che inciampa nei respiri con cui cerca di riempirsi i polmoni quando mormora: “Prima tu.”, ed Ermal getta la testa all'indietro, la gola scoperta, la mano di Fabrizio tra di loro, solo respiri pesanti e pelle contro pelle nel silenzio della stanza.

*

Fabrizio fuma. Si sente troppa energia sottopelle.

Ermal gli lancia un'occhiata di sbieco, le palpebre pesanti; non sembra abbia intenzione di muoversi. Ha le gambe ancora mezze intrecciate a quelle di Fabrizio. “Quella roba uccide,” biascica.

Fabrizio guarda per un attimo la sigaretta prima di poggiarci contro le labbra: “Così dicono.”, che non ha molto senso e metà parole gli finiscono nella sigaretta che ha tra le labbra.

Ermal ruota gli occhi. Ha ancora i ricci sparsi sul cuscino, le mani che vagano pigramente sul petto; allunga un braccio come se gli costasse una fatica immensa e gli toglie la sigaretta di bocca, ignora l' _ehi_ di Fabrizio che non è difficile da ignorare e se la porta alle labbra, le guance incavate mentre prende una boccata prima di spegnerla nel posacenere sul comodino.

Butta un braccio attorno ai fianchi di Fabrizio e chiude gli occhi.

Fabrizio ci mette un minuto buono a smettere di guardarlo.

*

La sveglia sul comodino suona e Fabrizio si sveglia di colpo anche se tiene a malapena aperti gli occhi, c'è un peso rassicurante sul suo stomaco e un calore contro il suo fianco che non gli è familiare – sbatte le palpebre e i ricci di Ermal sono la prima cosa che vede, ha la spalla che gli sta facendo da cuscino ed è ancora nudo e ha bisogno di una doccia prima di andare a lavoro e _merda_.

Ermal arriccia il naso in un'espressione scontenta quando Fabrizio sfila il braccio da sotto la sua testa, sbatte lentamente le palpebre con uno sbadiglio mentre Fabrizio è già in piedi, della biancheria pulita buttata sul braccio.

“Addirittura cerchi di scappare dal tuo stesso appartamento,” dice Ermal attorno ad uno sbadiglio, la voce ancora profonda che distrae Fabrizio, “Non pensavo fosse stato così male.”

Fabrizio si gira a guardarlo con un'occhiata incredula – che è un errore perché Ermal è ancora nudo nel suo letto, ha rimpiazzato Fabrizio con un cuscino e ci ha poggiato il mento, e Fabrizio si sporge senza pensarci, gli preme un bacio contro le labbra che è più denti e respiro che altro e si sente le dita di Ermal sulla nuca. “Devo andare a lavoro.”

Ermal si mordicchia il labbro inferiore. Ha le guance tinte di rosa. “Okay,” dice, con quel tono che viaggia appena sopra il suo respiro e Fabrizio ha già imparato ad associare ad una certa luce nei suoi occhi.

“Dovremmo rivederci,” gli dice, di getto.

Ermal alza gli occhi da sotto i ricci, un sorriso lento e assonnato sulle labbra: “Decisamente.”

*

Fabrizio trova un numero di telefono scarabocchiato su un post-it sotto il posacenere nella camera da letto quando torna da lavoro, i vestiti macchiati d'olio e dei lividi sul petto su cui ogni tanto preme le dita.

*

_Hai da fare stasera?_

_Dimmelo tu._

*

Hanno Netflix aperto sul portatile di Fabrizio e una pizza a testa, e Fabrizio non sa se sia così che deve funzionare ma Ermal lo sta guardando col suo sorriso furbo.

“Che?” gli chiede alla fine, esasperato dal silenzio e dagli occhi di Ermal che continuano a studiarlo mentre scorre inutilmente la sezione dei film consigliati.

Il sorriso di Ermal si allarga solo in parte, chiuso a metà dove i denti gli affondano nel labbro inferiore: “Niente. Mi sto chiedendo quanto ti ci vorrà a venire a baciarmi.”

Fabrizio chiude il portatile.

Non molto.

*

Ermal riempie quegli spazi che prima erano vuoti di cui Fabrizio non si era nemmeno accorto.

Riempie le sere dopo che Fabrizio è tornato da lavoro, le Domeniche pomeriggio che gli pesano nello stomaco, il suo appartamento la mattina presto quando ha lezione più tardi. Riempie il suo letto e i Sabati notte quando tenta di accendersi una sigaretta prima che Ermal gliela tolga di bocca e si metta a parlare.

Gli parla dei corsi che sta seguendo e degli esami che dovrà dare e ha una ruga tra le sopracciglia su cui Fabrizio passa le dita. Poi lo bacia. A volte lo bacia e basta.

Roberto gli tira un calcio sotto al tavolo quando si presenta alla mensa dell'Università per la prima volta, ma un angolo delle sue labbra è arricciato verso l'alto.

Impara una cosa di Ermal che glielo fa odiare per qualche ora, quando Ermal si presenta a casa sua con un maglione arancione con sopra una zucca nera il giorno di Halloween, una busta piena di caramelle che gli pende da un braccio: Ermal è innamorato della vita. Ne è innamorato in quel modo che fa più male che bene, in quel modo che viene solo dopo averla odiata e che gli fa chiudere gli occhi quando c'è vento, e che ha a che fare con le cicatrici che ha sulla schiena. Ne è innamorato in modo insopportabile, non se ne rende neanche conto del modo in cui brilla senza sforzo, come se gli venisse da dentro, un fuoco sempre acceso e Fabrizio si sente un idiota, travolto, con la sua piccola vita e il suo piccolo appartamento e le sue piccole ambizioni che nemmeno ha il coraggio di dirsi a bassa voce.

Gli chiude praticamente la porta in faccia con una mezza parola e si lascia divorare dal senso di colpa fino a notte fonda mentre fuma una sigaretta dopo l'altra. C'è Ermal anche nelle dannate sigarette.

_Puoi venire da me stasera?_

_Per favore_

_Non dirò niente se non vuoi_

Ermal ha gli occhi rossi e il viso pallido, i ricci tenuti indietro da una fascia. Ha le braccia incrociate sul petto.

Fabrizio fa per prendergli lo zaino come farebbe sempre prima di premergli un bacio sulle labbra, ma Ermal ha qualcosa negli occhi che lo inchioda alla porta.

“Sono un idiota,” gli dice, gli si spezza la voce. Lo è.

Ermal si schiarisce la voce: “Dimmi qualcosa che non so.”

Fabrizio lo prende alla lettera: “Mi sono licenziato.”

La posa di Ermal crolla, le braccia gli pendono vicino ai fianchi. Fabrizio si sposta di lato per lasciarlo entrare.

*

Ermal ha le braccia avvolte attorno alle ginocchia mentre Fabrizio cerca di spiegare. Che Ermal ama la vita in un modo che costringe Fabrizio ad amarla un po' di più. Che gli ci è voluto un po' a riconoscere che era amarezza che si sentiva nello stomaco. Che ora si sente insopportabilmente vivo e certe cose gli vanno troppo strette – ma non Ermal. Mai Ermal.

Ermal lo guarda, sbatte lentamente le palpebre: “Non sono niente di quello che stai dicendo.”

A Fabrizio viene da ridere, un suono isterico che gli esplode tra le labbra, distoglie lo sguardo da Ermal e scuote leggermente il capo: “No, sei solo – tutto.”

È anche tutte le cose che lo terrorizzano.

Ma la cosa è che – quando non hanno più voce Ermal prende posto prepotentemente sotto al suo braccio, col visto affondato testardamente nel suo maglione, un altro vuoto di cui Fabrizio non si era accorto. E Fabrizio non ha paura.


End file.
